Black and White Masks
by Kai Gray
Summary: Azares del destino los llevan a un curioso encuentro, quizás algo cliché. Ninguno lo imaginó ni mucho menos pensó en las consecuencias, sólo eran dos personas encontradas y enlazadas por aquel rojo hilo del destino. Prisioneros de sus realidades, de costumbres y tradiciones familiares, de acciones pasadas, de máscaras negras y blancas. ¿Puedes distinguir mi máscara de mi realidad?
1. Bianco e Nero

Bien ._. Aquí otra más de las historias que dejaré botadas (?) ;A; lo siento xD pero ndsadassadasd necesitaba tiempo para pensar y para esperar a mi inspiración :C Este fic es algo complicado sobretodo porque no estoy acostumbrada a este estilo de redacción xD pero bueno, los otros fics no los he olvidado y ya estoy avanzando de a poco con algunos de ellos. Déjenme Rws ;u; saben que me fascinan y este es el primer cap _Biano e Nero _(Blanco y Negro) que es básicamente el prólogo de esta singular historia, ahora disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

**Bianco e Nero**

(Prólogo)

Tenía un aspecto desordenado y cansado, además somnoliento, llevaba cerca de dos horas parado frente al inmenso espejo de aquella, de momento, vacía habitación, que era irrumpida de vez en vez por gente corriendo de allí para acá, luciendo como zombies, cosa que a su parecer no distaba mucho de la realidad. Miró detenidamente el techo para luego virar sus ojos al enorme reloj de la pared situada a uno de sus costados, las cuatro con cinco minutos, una mueca de disgusto y resignación se dejó entrever en las finas facciones del chico frente al espejo, normal, después de todo no había tenido oportunidad de comer nuevamente desde las siete con treinta de la mañana. Haciendo un puchero se rindió y optó por sentarse en el las baldosas , parecía mucho más cómodo que seguir paseando en círculos distraídamente entre esas cuatro paredes, se perdió entre pensamientos triviales y recuerdos agradables a la par que sus grises ojos se quedaban fijos y estáticos, perdidos en algún lugar del blanco techo.

-¿Joven Allen?- Sobresaltado salió bruscamente de su burbuja volteándose a mirar a la castaña chica que había pronunciado su nombre.

-Miranda- Inclinó levemente su cabeza en señal de saludo mientras sonreía con cierto cariño, alzándose para proceder a sacudir sus pantalones, aunque esto era más una costumbre que una necesidad considerando lo pulcro del suelo- Caes del cielo.- Suspiró no sin cierto alivio.

-Mis disculpas joven, pero estamos algo cortas de personal.- Sonrió con timidez, abriendo la gran puerta para dejar pasar al británico.

El chico se limitó a devolverle el gesto con comprensión para luego procedes a seguir a la alemana fuera de la estancia, caminaron por el gran salón de la tienda observando con gracia como todos corrían desesperados con colgadores de tamaños diversos y formas singulares. Comenzó a divagar nuevamente, perdiendo noción de su alrededor, para ser impactado por esta misma al chocar con alguien más pequeño que él, y no es que fuese muy alto, pero logró suponerlo debido a que su cuerpo solo se tambaleó a diferencia del otro que acabó de sentón en el suelo. Sus ojos se clavaron el rostro de lentes, a su parecer empleada nueva.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Procuró mantener el tono amable de su voz y extendió con caballerosidad su mano a la mujer gafas, quien desde su posición le miraba embobada.

Aún atontada la muchacha aceptó a mano que se le ofrecía, sonrojada ante la galantería del joven, pero pasando a niveles anormales de rojo cuando sintió el leve apretón de aquella mano sobre la suya propia.

-Disculpe mi torpeza…- Allen se limitó a sonreírle simpático, nuevamente inclinó su cabeza y volteó para seguir su recorrido.

Sobresaltado cayó en cuenta de la ausencia de Miranda, desesperado comenzó a correr ignorando olímpicamente a la chica de gafas, si bien él era alguien brillante no era precisamente conocido por su sentido de orientación, soltó un suspiro pesado a la vez que cerraba sus orbes intentando vagamente recordar en qué momento había desaparecido de su lado la castaña.

Volvió a suspirar, resignado, giró sobre sus talones tratando de buscar el camino recién recorrido para poder volver al comienzo, logrando sólo perderse más en aquel enorme lugar, agobiado, se apoyó en una de las paredes de la tienda reconsiderando el adquirir o no un GPS a sus artefactos de uso cotidiano, riendo luego de manera suave ante lo descabellada que se le hacía la idea de usar uno de esos objetos para ubicarse dentro de una tienda. Su vista voló de nueva cuenta al techo, entrecerrando los ojos y sin abandonar la sutil sonrisa que adornaba sus labios, comenzó por aburrimiento, debido a que sospechaba les llevaría un rato notar su ausencia, a tararear una especie de nana, ni muy alegre ni muy triste, las notas abandonaban sus labios de forma suave, acariciando el aire y perdiéndose entre el bullicio de la boutique, claro está que ésta en particular no era precisamente pequeña. Abrió nuevamente sus grises ojos en busca de algún rostro familiar, decepcionado dirigió la vista a sus pies, refunfuñando por lo bajo.

-Oye…- Asustado se giró a quien le había apresado el hombro mientras le hablaba, recibiendo una sonrisa divertida de parte del joven frente a él -¿Eres Allen?

-Sí… ¿Tú eres…?

-¿Yo? –Preguntó señalándose a sí mismo como un completo idiota, mientras que el británico continuaba con su escrutinio visual- ¡Ah! Claro, soy Johnny, un placer. –Por un momento los ojos de Allen se vieron atrapados por las enormes gafas del bajito joven en frente mientras este estrechaba, un poco brusco, su mano.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?! –Un… hombre delgado y larguirucho venía corriendo acompañado de la alemana, quien al parecer se deshacía en disculpas por las reiteradas inclinaciones de cabeza que hacía.

-¿Yo? –Nuevamente el joven, Johnny, se auto-señalaba con cara de duda.

-Disculpe él también es empleado nuevo y obviamente no sabe tratar a gente como usted…- Aquel hombre que venía con Miranda hizo una reverencia.

-¡No! No, está bien no ha causado ninguna molestia- Sonrió para hacer más creíble su respuesta, no es que le desagradara, pero prefería no relacionarse mucho con las personas.

-Gracias al cielo, Johnny necesito que vengas conmigo, joven Walker síganos y dispense la torpeza de mis asistentes.

Esta vez no contestó y solo se irguió para seguir al extraño hombre delgado, largo y de peculiar traje naranjo.

-Disculpe mi falta de educación, pero me temo que yo no sé su nombre, Señor…- Sus orbes hicieron contacto con los negros de él hasta ahora manda más del lugar.

-Oh. Disculpe también, pero con tanto ajetreo tampoco me presenté debidamente, Mi nombre es Lero* y soy el encargado de la tienda, ahora será mejor que nos demos prisa, no quiero hacer esperar a la dueña- Y girando sobre sus talones emprendió otra vez marcha.

El más joven ya había perdido la noción del tiempo y de cuanto rato llevaban caminando, dando vueltas por innumerables pasillos, evadiendo personal y sin fin de objetos cuya procedencia y utilidad parecían bastante dudables, manteniendo el paso, cuidando de no distraerse de nueva cuenta caminaba o mejor dicho trotaba tras aquel sujeto de piernas demasiado-endemoniadamente-largas. Soltó un bufido bajo que no fue oído por el resto hasta que finalmente se detuvieron frente a una demasiado-grande puerta.

Del otro lado había una habitación muy poco amueblada considerando lo amplio que era, unos muebles, espejos, mesa con bocetos y en el centro un gran escritorio. Torció la boca en algo parecido a una sonrisa en cuanto sus ojos se toparon con los de Klaud, la rubia seguía igual de hermosa a como la recordaba, su cabello rubio atado en una coleta alta, sus ojos negros e impenetrables, delgada de espalda proporcional al tamaño de sus caderas, sin la infaltable copa de vino a su lado, cosa que no le trajo muy buenos recuerdos, pero obviando eso y al parecer agrio carácter que a simple vista seguían presentes en ella.

-Allen, un placer volverte a ver ¿Vienes por lo de tu traje? O quizás Cross ya te metió nuevamente en líos. –Sus rojizos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de póker a la par que posaba su barbilla en sus manos.

-Por lo del traje y prendas que habían sido encargadas antes por Cross que por cierto está perdido en algún lugar de la India. –Sonrió con clara satisfacción por no saber de su maestro en tanto tiempo aunque sentía una ligera-muy-ligera preocupación.

-Entonces… Johnny, tómale las medidas, Miranda acompáñame a por la ropa de Allen y Lero… Te mataré si se te ocurre llegar tarde nuevamente. –El aludido tragó saliva ante la amenaza más que evidente en sus palabras.

-¡Entonces Allen, a trabajar!

Y así le daban las siete con veinticuatro minutos a la espera de su mejor amigo que no se dignaba a aparecer, a estas alturas ya se encontraba famélico, si bien podía volver por sus propios medios le había prometido a cierto pelirrojo que le acompañaría a cenar luego de no verse por casi cuatro meses, apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla, sintiendo las náuseas y la bilis subírsele por la garganta, maldijo en voz baja los efectos de la falta de alimento optando por dormitar un momento.

-¡Allen! – Sus ojos se abrieron pesados mientras una mancha roja se acercaba demasiado rápido, para segundos después ser apresado en un fuerte abrazo de oso- ¡Lamento la tardanza! Ya sabes cómo se pone el Panda cuando tengo que salir… ¿Allen? ¡Oye! ¡Allen! –Lo zarandeó con brusquedad al notar como el pequeño casi no reaccionaba, alarmado por esto lo apoyó de nueva cuenta en la silla- ¿Comiste algo?- El menor negó suavemente- Vamos, mi auto está afuera

Con lo que le pareció una eternidad llegaron al BMW que estaba estacionado afuera, un modelo clásico y no tan deslumbrante como podría haber sido tomado en cuenta los extravagantes gusto de su enérgico amigo. Estaba tal cual lo recordaba, y aunque no fue mucho tiempo el que se encontraron separados le había extrañado mucho, él no solía hacer amigos y fuese Lavi mayor por tres años no quitaba lo mucho que le apreciaba, sonrió por primera vez en todo el día de verdad, una sonrisa que se formó en sus labios y llegó hasta sus ojos.

-¿Qué? Me miras como embobado… ¿Ya te encanté? –Sonrió pícaro sacándole una carcajada a su albino acompañante.- Sigues siendo el mismo pequeño. –Revolvió cariñosamente los blancos y sedosos cabellos del chico a su lado mientras le regalaba una deslumbrante sonrisa.

- Y tú un completo Casanova. –bromeó de vuelta.

Llegaron finalmente a un gran restaurant, _Inocence_, famoso por la variedad de alimentos que se podían ingerir ahí aunque definitivamente nadie igualaba los postres, volteó a ver al mayor que buscaba concienzudamente una mesa, riendo por su poco tino al no recordar que tenía reservada una. Tomó suavemente la mano del menor como solía hacerlo cuando eran niños y lo guió hasta su, por esta noche, mesa.

-¿Sigues peleado con tu padre, Lavi?- La pregunta cogió por sorpresa al de orbes esmeraldas, quien bajó el rostro triste.

-Dick no quiere comprender que lo mío no son los negocios, me gusta la literatura y soy bueno en ello, pero anda a decírselo y acabarás con un problema entre ceja y ceja producto de su terquedad.-Soltó en un suspiro, mirando fijamente los iris de su amigo.

-Deberían conversarlo, pero de forma premeditada, después de todo siempre haces las cosas de forma espontánea. No creo que tu padre quiera someterte, sólo trata de interactuar contigo de la forma errónea. –Comentó apoyando una mejilla en la palma de su mano derecha.

-Eres demasiado optimista, yo creo que nuestra relación murió hace mucho.

-Lavi, están vivos, tú y él, siempre se puede hacer algo, no se trata de ser optimista o no y lo sabes, es más algo de paciencia. Sabes que si lo llegas a necesitar por muy-padre-cabreado que sea estará ahí.

-Quizás tengas razón, pero _agh_, sigue sacándome de mis casillas.- Bufó a lo que Allen sonrió.

-¡Allen, Lavi! ¡Qué sorpresa! Ya creía que me habían olvidado.- Ambos sonrieron ante la afable bienvenida que les dio el dueño y chef del lugar, Jerry.

-Jerry.-Contestaron ambos a modo de saludo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por estos dos jóvenes tan apuestos?

-Lo de siempre.- A ambos se les iluminó el rostro ante la idea, el cocinero giró sobre sus talones dando órdenes mientras los jóvenes seguían con su conversación.

Luego de la velada y cuchicheo que tuvo para ponerse al día con todo lo ocurrido en este último tiempo fue llevado a su casa, en donde ya exhausto entró arrastrando los pies, se aventuró a oscuras por todo el salón hasta llegar a las escaleras, pensando seriamente en que no fue una gran idea comprar tan grande lugar para vivir solo, pero ya estaba hecho y no le apetecía tener que buscar otro cuando ya estaba acomodado ahí.

Subió con exagerada lentitud parando el paso cada cierto intervalo de peldaños observando no sin algo de envidia al pequeño felino rubio que le miraba con la cabeza ladeada desde la parte superior de las escalinatas, comenzaba a creer que era mejor quedarse a dormir ahí, pero ante la inminente amenaza de despertar con un horrendo dolor de espalda, cuello y lugares que desconocía de du propia anatomía le hizo replantearse la opción. Cuando hubo llegado a la para su gusto gran cama ni se molestó en quitarse las prendas y sólo cerró los ojos esperando dormir mejor de lo que había hecho hasta ahora.

Se levantó a regañadientes y totalmente apurado, se le había pasado la alarma del reloj y ahora estaba muy-considerablemente- tarde, salió corriendo cargando en vilo una demasiado-jodidamente-gran carpeta llena de partituras y trabajos de la universidad, si bien había cumplido sus diecisiete años y _podía_ comprar un auto, esto no figuraba entre sus planes a corto plazo, cogió un taxi y soltó todo el aire que había guardado en sus pulmones hasta ese momento a causa de la adrenalina de llegar tarde, le tocaba la primera clase con Sokaro* y no estaba dispuesto a perder su muy-preciada cabeza en las manos de aquel monstruo adicto a la tortura, siempre se preguntaba cómo aquel sujeto había logrado ser profesor con la reducida paciencia que tenía. Sin notarlo si quiera ya estaba frente a la entrada, pagó al taxista y luego emprendió nueva carrera hasta la sala correspondiente rezando interiormente porque el bastardo-abusivo de su profesor no se encontrase allí.

Las clases habían corrido con normalidad, había logrado correr a velocidad sobrehumana y llegado diez segundos antes de que _ese_ hombre entrase al salón, ya eran cerca de las tres y de momento no tenía nada más interesante que hacer durante el receso. Caminó a la cafetería a paso acompasado, balanceándose suavemente sobre sus pies mientras avanzaba por entre los pocos estudiantes, que al igual que él, no tenían clases durante la hora actual.

-¡Allen! – Una chica de aproximadamente la misma edad que él se le acercó corriendo.

Sus cabellos rubios ligeramente largos, poco menos de media espalda, se agitaban al mismo compás en que corría en su dirección, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa alegre y su diestra alzada en señal de saludo, venía cargando como todos los días aquella, a estas alturas, demasiado-muy desgastada mochila de color verde militar. Rose era una especia de chica _punk*_ con tendencias militares, bastante extraña. Sus ojos color granate brillaban con particular alegría o reflejaban el más oscuro y remoto mar tinto dependiendo de sus emociones, tenía un carácter fuerte y avasallador par alguien tan menuda y, para los ojos de todos los varones, hermosa.

Vestía unos pantalones ajustados de color negro, los rizos rebeldes y dorados sueltos sin control peinados descuidadamente hacia atrás, una camiseta simple de cuello en U y una chaqueta color marrón desgastada que le llegaba a la cintura.

-Hola Rose ¿Qué tal? –El británico le sonrió con alegría, admirando a la chica frente a sus ojos que desprendía un aura de superioridad difícil de ignorar hasta para los más destacados maestros- Hermosa como siempre, por lo que veo.

-Siempre tan educado y amable, tu también te ves bien ah… ¿Cómo decirlo…? A algunas chicas de mi clase de física y español les pareces _comestible_.- La rubia rió ante la cara de espanto de su albino amigo mientras observaba divertida como los colores se le subían al rostro. –Tan inocente Allen, ya deberías saber que las traes locas.

-No digas eso. – Hizo un puchero en un vano intento por ocultar su vergüenza.- ¿Quieres algo en particular? –Preguntó recordando por qué se encontraban en la cafetería.

-_Let me see…_* Quiero… una tarta de frutos secos y un café ¿Tú? –La rubia estaba agachada a la altura del mostrador señalando con su diestra la tarta mientras se sostenía con la otra mano en uno de sus muslos.

-Yo quiero un trozo de pastel de fresas, unas galletas de arroz, un café con leche y _uh_ pan de huevo.*- El chico le sonrió de vuelta a su _ruda_ amiga quién se echó a reír mientras le realizaba la orden en el mostrador siendo evaluada detenidamente por la joven del otro lado quien dirigía su vista a Allen y luego a ella de forma simultánea.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas junto a la ventana observando distraídamente el campus lleno, ahora, de algunos estudiantes que también tenían receso entre clases de larga duración, hablaron de cosas triviales como los estudios, trabajos, tesis y posterior incursión en el mundo laboral. Allen reía quedamente ante el berrinche que hacía Rose ante la, a su parecer, horrenda idea de que debía comenzar a buscar departamento debido a que sus padres ya la consideraban lo bastante madura como para vivir sola, pero claro, ella no estaba muy de acuerdo con cooperar.

-No quiero vivir sola, es aburrido, creo, no soy lo suficientemente ordenada como para eso.- Le vio echarse sobre la mesa con los brazos extendidos mientras hacía caretas en señal de disgusto.

-No es tan malo, no cuando te acostumbras aunque respecto de tu desorden… Es un caso perdido.- Allen le sonrió no sin cierta culpa.

-Oh… ¡Qué malo eres! – La tarde y resto de la jornada se les pasó volando sumergidos, como siempre, en temas sin mayor relevancia. Se despidieron animadamente con un abrazo mientras el albino la miraba correr de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez, en dirección al deportivo rojo estacionado en el aparcamiento.

Allen no supo en qué momento había llegado a su casa, por las tardes le gustaba caminar de vuelta, sin apuros ni nada, sólo el viento y la paz que rodeaba las calles a eso de las cinco. Abrió la puerta e ingresó siendo saludado por Tim quien se restregaba amorosamente contra sus piernas y maullaba en señal de gracia.

Le acarició un momento hasta que su móvil sonó sacándole de sus cavilaciones en cuanto a qué cenar esta noche.

-¿Diga? – _"Raro."_ No solía recibir llamadas de números desconocidos a menos que fueran equivocadas.

-¿Allen? Soy Road. –Sonrió al escuchar la voz de la chica.- ¿Puedes venir ahora a la oficina de Tykki? Necesitamos tu opinión en cuanto al nuevo proyecto, además de que _el fumador_ empedernido necesita una táctica anti-estrés. Tendrá una junta dentro de hora y media, y poco le falta para saltar por la ventana del edificio.

-Claro, ahí estoy en…- Miró la hora- Veinte minutos

-Gracias, nos vemos.- Colgó

Salió nuevamente de su casa dejando a Tim con alimento y agua debajo de las escaleras, tomó otro taxi entregándole las indicaciones para llegar a _The Ark_, empresa donde por cierto también era accionista, pero eso era otra cosa. Al bajar corrió hasta recepción donde una de las tantas mujeres _pelirrojas_ encargadas de quien sabe donde porque parecían hechas a pedido y con un prototipo específico, bastante retorcido por parte del moreno director.

Esperó paciente el ascensor, saludando cordialmente al botones quien inclinó suavemente la cabeza mientras pulsaba el piso 30 y la suave música típica de estos aparatos comenzó a sonar. Al llegar sin pensarlo salió corriendo dándole vuelta al corredor del edificio de mármol, pero al voltear chocó con algo condenadamente-mucho-más grande que él, no supo exactamente que había sido ya que la lluvia de papeles a su alrededor era un caos. Sus ojos se cerraron por el susto de ver tantas cosas acercándose para luego abrirse totalmente aterrados al sentir como era alzado por el cuello y estrellado contra una de las blancas paredes.

En cuanto sus ojos hicieron contacto con los fríos pozos negros del sujeto frente a él supo que además de los evidentes problemas en los que se había metido… probablemente no sobreviviría.

Su respiración se entrecortó y su pulso se aceleró, sus manos buscaron las que le asfixiaban y sintió el aliento de aquel hombre chocar contra su rostro

-Estás muerto.-No eran sólo palabras.

Y Allen supo que quizás este día dejaría de respirar.

* * *

Eh ahí el primer capítulo, pedradas, tomates, halagos, sugerencias, todo es bienvenido (: Y les reitero que ya estoy avanzando con los otros, así que sean pacientes e-e

*Pan de huevo: No sé de que rayos está hecho este pan pero es una de las delicias dulces más ricas que he probado en mi corta vida ._.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Attrazione

Sentía el frío mármol tras su espalda, su cuerpo estaba rígido y sus ojos clavados en los de su agresor mientras sus pequeñas manos, comparadas con las de aquel hombre, se aferraban aterradas a las muñecas del oriental. La presión sobre su delgado cuello aumentó obligándole a abrir la boca y soltar un gritillo ahogado, comenzaba a marearse, y no era para menos, puesto que llevaba rato ya sin recibir la cantidad de aire suficiente para alimentar sus, ahora, doloridos pulmones.

-Joven Kanda, no es recomendable para su reputación cometer un homicidio, si permite mi opinión- Sus ojos volaron rápidamente al hombre rubio que se encontraba detrás del oriental.

Sintió como su cuello era liberado con suavidad mientras el de profundos ojos negros se giraba en dirección al rubio. Su espalda se deslizó por la plana superficie, que hasta hace unos segundos había sido usada para someter su menudo cuerpo, llegando al suelo con la respiración algo alterada e irregular. Su mente, luego de lograr asimilar todo, se centró nuevamente en el hombre de larga cabellera rubia, atada en una trenza, su rostro inexpresivo y severo caracterizado curiosamente por dos peculiares lunares en su frente que se asemejaban a marcas hechas por un lápiz, sus ojos fríos, tanto más que los del hasta ahora recién conocido oriental –Kanda- y calculadores dándole cierta apariencia de robot, ¡Si quiera usaba sus manos para expresarse! Su cuerpo se tensó y replegó sobre sí cuando aquel sujeto clavó su vista en él, siento quizá y sólo quizá más pánico del que experimento cuando era asfixiado.

-¿Allen? – Cu cabeza giró vertiginosamente en dirección a esa profunda voz, encontrándose con un moreno de cabellos rizados cuyas orbes le miraban entre preocupado y sorprendido.

-Tiky - No fue capaz de reconocer su propia voz, pero si se era reconocible el rastro de alivio impreso en aquel nombre.

Se levantó y caminó hacia el moreno mientras este mantenía su interrogante mirada en el de cabello azabache, dándose por enterado segundos más tarde de todos los papeles que yacían esparcidos por el suelo del amplio pasillo.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –Era una pregunta sencilla.

-Yo…- ¿Cómo le explicaba a su moreno amigo que había chocado con un psicópata homicida al doblar en el pasillo tirando todos los documentos que el hombre cargaba, para luego ser ahorcado casi hasta la asfixia y ¿Por qué no? También la pérdida de consciencia, no era algo que debes explicar todos los días. Una pequeña mueca de disgusto y contrariedad se instaló en su aniñado rostro.

-Este maldito garbanzo tiró todos mis documentos con su estupidez- Todas las miradas se concentraron en el temperamental y hasta ahora callado japonés quien le miraba acribillándole con los ojos.

-Ya veo…- El seño fruncido del moreno demostraba que no estaba conforme con esa respuesta y por la mirada que le dirigió al menor de todos los presentes se notaba que querría una explicación más detallada y contundente después.- Nancy, levanta los papales del joven y los archivas nuevamente por favor, luego vuelve a tu puesto, disculpa la molestia- Inclinó sólo un poco su cabeza en señal del respeto correspondiente y volvió su atención a las dos mayores y el niño causantes del alboroto- Si no mal recuerdo tengo cita con usted dentro de un cuarto de hora, empresa Loto ¿No? –Recibió un asentimiento del rubio- Bien. Allen, Road está en la cafetería, te veo en un momento-Por toda respuesta recibió un asentimiento.

Sin chistar, atravesó el pasillo disculpándose silenciosamente con la secretaria quien le devolvió el gesto no sin cierto pesar, sus ojos se mantuvieron en la silueta de la, curiosamente, pelirroja mujer mientras caminaba a paso nervioso, chocando, para su jodida suerte, otra vez con el oriental. Elevó su rostro con terror, encontrándose de lleno por segunda vez en menos de media hora con aquellos ónices ojos que le miraban enervados.

-Lo sie…

-¡Quítate de una vez! –su cuerpo se encogió y paso aún más rápido y nervioso se alejó de la vista de los mayores, prácticamente corriendo a la cafetería donde se encontraría su pequeña amiga y sobrina de Tikky esperándole. Recorrió los pasillos, saludando a la, al parecer, interminable cantidad de prototipos pelirrojos que tenía el portugués por secretarias, preguntándose silenciosamente como era que las diferenciaba.

Llegando a la cafetería buscó con la mirada a cierta chica de larga* cabellera violácea sin resultados aparentes hasta que unas delgadas manos y finas manos cubrieron sus ojos arrancándole una sonrisa sutil de los labios. Posó suavemente las propias sobre aquellas intrusas que le obstruían la visión, retirándolas con cuidado a la vez que se giraba para poder encarar a la joven.

-¡Allen!-Fue apresado en un fuerte abrazo de oso brindado cariñosamente por la joven.

-Siglos sin verte Road-Le regaló una de sus mejores y gentiles sonrisas mientras la tomaba de la mano para encaminarse a una de las mesas.

-¡Demasiado tiempo! Deberías reportarte con más frecuencia, eres cruel- Comentó haciendo un berrinche divertida.

-Bueno… No es que tenga mucho tiempo tampoco, además por Tiky me enteré que habías viajado a España, además de eso… Nada.

-Papá quería ir a visitar el orfanato donde fui adoptada en España y luego irnos directo a Italia para visitar a la familia de mi madre ¡No tienes idea de lo que me costó convencerlo de viajar sola!

-Con lo sobre-protector que es Sheryl me sorprendió mucho tu llamada, pero supongo que al saber que estarías con Tiky no fue tan difícil ¿No?

-Confía mucho en él, pero comenzó a hacer berrinches sobre que yo aún era su pequeña niña y que no quería que yo creciera y tal, mamá lo estuvo consolando luego de que me acompañase a comprar los boletos de avión.

-Te quiere demasiado- Le sonrió con calidez a lo que la muchacha se sonrojó.

-Disculpe, ¿Qué desean servirse? –Un hombre de unos aparentes 27 años con traje de camarero se les acercó con una libreta en la mano, mientras les sonreía.

-Sólo café para mi ¿Tú Allen?

-Lo mismo, gracias- Le observaron alejarse con el pedido perdiéndose en la cocina.- ¿Para qué más específicamente me llamaste Road?-Ladeó la cabeza con duda mientras posaba sus claras orbes en las de la menor.

-Básicamente porque hace meses que no sé nada de ti, además tampoco has hablado mucho con Tikky o Lavi y sí, me encontré con él por casualidad cuando estaba en Italia y me comentó que no sabía casi nada de ti desde meses, pero me aseguró que en cuanto te viera te arrastraría a beber hasta perder la consciencia, pero creo que no pasó mucho.

-Sólo fuimos a comer, me comentó que tenía problemas con su padre y…

-Te fuiste por la tangente.- Le cortó recibiendo una mueca sorprendida- Allen, siempre has sido así, cuando alguien quiere preguntarte algo sobre ti o se preocupa si quiera das vuelta la conversación y te vas por las ramas, nunca nos dices cómo estás y dudo que hayas hablado con alguien luego de lo ocurrido con Narein.

Allen bajó la cabeza ante el recuerdo de aquel incidente que le quitó a quien fue su mejor amigo de infancia y claro, no todos los días terminas acostándote con tu amigo desde pequeño por tener unas cuantas copas de más. Suspirando ante esa memoria que a estas alturas el parecía tan ajena, de manera inconsciente apoyó su rostro entre sus manos dejando los codos sobre la mesa con la vista ausente.

-Allen… Bien sabes que todos hacemos tonterías cuando estamos borrachos- Trató de consolarle

-El problema es que tú no te has acostado con tu mejor amigo luego de que fueran a celebrar a un bar y la mujer que les atendió les dio alcohol con afrodisiacos- Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna

-Bien… Mal ejemplo, pero nunca nos contaste por qué terminaron de distanciarse ¿Por qué fue eso?

-Luego de acostarnos y despertar aturdidos y desorientados, además de descubrir que ambos teníamos tendencias sexuales hasta el momento desconocidas por ambos, acordamos intentar volver a nuestra antigua relación, pero Narein no estaba de acuerdo con eso y comenzaron las discusiones a la semanas de ocurrido eso, al final ya prácticamente no podíamos vernos sin terminar de increparnos por eso. Ninguno de los dos asumía la responsabilidad y culpábamos al otro siendo que ambos teníamos la misma cantidad de culpa.

-Así que eso pasó, supongo que no es algo de todos los días, sobre todo cuando los borrachos tienen sólo catorce años, o me dirás que es mentira.

-Asumo que no debí hacer eso, pero ya ves, todos buscamos alguna vez saber qué es lo que llama tanto la atención del licor y terminé de la peor forma de descubrirlo- Suspiró con pesar.

-Aquí están –Ambos niños voltearon a su interlocutor

-¡Tiky! Ah… - Allen comenzó a palidecer ante la sensación de que ese moreno hombre había oído más de lo que debería.

-¿Tienes algo que decir? Allen- Estaba perdido, el mayor lo sabía

-Creo que ya oíste casi toda la historia

-¿Casi?

-El resto yo tampoco lo recuerdo, estaba demasiado ebrio

-Sólo quería decirte sobre que tu queridísimo abuelo mencionó algo sobre venir de visita dentro de…. ¿Una semana? No lo recuerdo bien, pero dijo que vendría, antes de que preguntes para qué, no tengo ni la más remota idea- Apoyaba una de sus manos en sus caderas mientras una de sus grandes manos se posaba juguetonamente por el cabello albino de Allen

-Me pregunto qué querrá… -De manera inconsciente se arrimó más a aquella cálida mano que le acariciaba con ternura y cariño, un sentimiento que extrañaba.

Había pasado cerca de una hora conversando con Road de cosas triviales, tragando dulces y poniéndose al tanto de todo el acontecer Millenium, que si bien no eran familiares consanguíneos, eran una especie de…_Familia_ en términos económicos, donde la cabeza, El Conde, era precisamente el abuelo del albino.

Ya caminaba nuevamente distraído por los pasillos de la corporación del Sr. Mikk, la paleta que traía en la boca le hacía parecer aún menor de lo que era, mientras se balanceaba de lado a lado por los corredores con una sonrisa pintada en la cara, él amaba los dulces, todo tipo de ellos, desde los amargos hasta los agrios, inclusive los empalagosos. Tan sumergido estaba en el sabor de aquel caramelo que se deshacía en su paladar que sólo calculó cuanto había caminado cuando se encontró a sí mismo frente a la imponente entrada del elevador principal, sus ojos se encontraban clavados en los números sobre aquella puerta mientras seguía meciéndose sobre sus talones a la espera de dicho transporte, porque muy joven sería pero no estaba tan loco como para bajar por las escaleras.

Las blancas puertas se abrieron frente a él, curioso se dio cuenta de que el botones ya no estaba, pero restándole importancia ingresó presionando el botón que le llevaría a la planta principal, se oyó nuevamente la agradable música del elevador, apoyó su espalda en una de las paredes a la vez que cerraba los ojos haciendo un puchero al percatarse de lo poco que quedaba de aquel dulce. Sintió el aparato detenerse mas no abrió los ojos, sólo hasta que una voz desagradablemente familiar le obligó a atragantarse con el caramelo.

-Veo que eres un acosador, mocoso-La profunda voz de ese hombre le recorrió todo el cuerpo de forma exquisita y excitante a un punto que no pudo comprender, estar con ese hombre en un espacio medianamente reducido le ponía nervioso y le disparaba el pulso.

-No lo estoy acosando, Señor- Hizo énfasis en la última palabra, pasando saliva con dificultad.

-Pues parece lo contrario _Moyashi_-Aturdido se giró hacia la otra persona ¿En qué momento se acercó tanto?- ¿Te pongo nervioso?

-No diga tonterías…-Su voz sonó mucho más débil de lo que hubiese querido, arrancándole una sonrisa de superioridad al oriental

Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, su respiración era pesada y su pulso acelerado, nervioso, sus ojos no sabían donde posarse, desde que ese día se había tropezado por accidente con el de ónices ojos sabía que no traería nada bueno, la electricidad que recorrió su delgada espalda hasta la punta de sus pies le indicaba que eso no acabaría en nada relativamente aceptable. Era conocedor de su tendencia sexual, pero ninguna teoría se igualaría a lo que sintió la primera vez que su cuello estuvo entre esas dos grandes manos y sus platinos ojos ahogados en los pozos fríos de ese hombre. Podría sonar descabellado, morboso e incluso masoquista, cosa que no negaba, pero sentía la imperiosa necesidad de volver a sentir aquella adrenalina llenándole el cuerpo ante el toque violento del otro, sentir su exasperada respiración cerca de su rostro, mezclándose con la propia.

-¿En qué piensas enano?- La corriente eléctrica de un comienzo volvía a hacer estragos en su pequeño cuerpo mientras sentía el calor del otro cuerpo al aproximarse al suyo- Me gusta esa expresión…

Alarmado por aquel sutil cambio en la voz del otro se giró sin comprender del todo el absurdo cambio de la situación, si hasta hace unas horas casi lo mata y ahora jugaba con sus hormonas. El rostro del japonés se encontraba a escasos centímetros del suyo, permitiéndole perderse otra vez en esos profundos ojos que le habían llamado la atención por la devastadora furia y frialdad que podían expresar.

-¿Q-Qué crees que haces?

-Te beso- Sin más juntó sus labios con los del menor de manera hambrienta mientras sus manos apresaban las delgadas muñecas por sobre la cabeza del más bajo, una de sus piernas se posicionó entre las del menor rozando aquella sensible zona, para luego solo separarse de manera brusca dejándole ahí, perdido, sonrojado y con la respiración agitada.

El de cabello negro le vio deslizarse por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo con una mano apresando la tela que cubría su pecho y la otra sus labios. Se agacho hasta la altura de su oído para murmurar

-No debiste cruzarte en mi camino _Moyashi_ –Sin más se dio vuelta para esperar la apertura de las puertas del elevador dejando atrás a un confundido niño de cabellos blancos.

-¡¿Allen?! –Cierto Pelirrojo chico estaba en el recibidor esperando el dichoso ascensor observando con los ojos abiertos de par en par a Yuu Kanda... Dueño de Empresas Loto quien salía sonriendo socarronamente mientras dejaba atrás a un niño albino sonrojado hasta las orejas-

-La-Lavi…

_*Ahora sí tenía un muy-jodidamente-ligero problema… Accidentalmente había caído en la boca de un lobo, no… peor, este era particularmente homicida, sádico y psicópata… Sí Allen…. Estaba en un endemoniadamente-sexy problema con un hombre que le revolucionó las hormonas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… Quizá no sería tan malo ser devorado…*_


End file.
